fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Orphanage
The Orphanage, otherwise known as the Bowerstone Shelter and Orphanage, is a location in Bowerstone Industrial in Fable III. Fable III The Bowerstone Shelter and Orphanage caters to Bowerstone's poor, offering meager meals and free lodging, as well as functioning as an orphanage where orphaned children can be adopted and where the children of the Hero can be reclaimed if taken by the Child Protection Agency for a small fee. The building features a kitchen and large dining area on the first floor, and beds and a separate bedroom where the orphans can be adopted on the second floor. The shelter is owned and operated by Laszlo if the Hero is male, or by Linda if the Hero is female. By the events of Fable III, the large building is badly dilapidated and in desperate need of repair. This is one of many issues that Page will bring before the Hero, now ruler, during The Weight of the World. She will ask the Hero to appropriate funds so that the Orphanage may be renovated, while Reaver will offer an intriguing and lucrative counterproposal: convert the old building into Bowerstone's first brothel. The Hero must rule on the building's future. Renovation Renovations to the old building will be carried out by Reaver Industries, and both the building's facade and interior will be completely restored, complete with luxury furniture. New employees are hired and the Orphanage can now support up to eight orphans. Renovating the Orphanage will cost 50,000 gold. The Whore House Converting the Orphanage into a house of ill-repute will still see it get the repairs it needs, courtesy of Reaver Industries, but the beggars and orphans will be replaced by a large number of prostitutes, both male and female. The dining area will be converted into a bar, while the bedroom area, where the majority of the prostitutes can be found, will get added partitions for 'privacy'. The room where the orphans could previously be found is subsequently converted into the brothel's office. Opening the brothel will add 1,250,000 to the kingdom's treasury, and Reaver will christen it the 'House of Requited Affection'. Notes *Adoption is still possible if the building has been turned into a brothel. The matron and the orphans can be found at the head of the road leading to the building, near the canal, although there only will be about three children available for adoption. There will still be about five children inside the brothel, in the same room as the 'workers'. *The Brothel Office Key can be found in a set of drawers behind the bar downstairs. The office contains a number of children as well as piles of gold on the desk, a letter to Deirdre from Arthur, and a chest behind the partition. *Converting the shelter into a brothel is the most profitable decision the Hero can make as ruler of Albion. Trivia *There is a table on the right wall of the kitchen that will always be present, regardless of the state of the building. Prior to renovation or conversion, the table will have items set up to resemble a game of Pong. If the orphanage has been renovated, the displayed items will reference Pac-Man, and if the building is a brothel, it will be arranged to resemble a game of Tetris. PongTable.jpg|Pong Pac-Man.jpg|Pac-Man tetris.jpg|Tetris Category:Fable III Property